Quien te dio permiso
by lord clerigo
Summary: Universo alterno, Vanessa es una chica proveniente de un pueblo pequeño y ahora esta en la universidad, al buscar donde quedarse llega a una casa donde tendra a un compañero habitación muy especial
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Roomies.

Una joven de 20 años caminaba por la calle, miraba un papel que tenía en su mano derecha a la vez que miraba el numero de las casas que había sobre el camino, se detuvo frente a una casa color café con tejas rojo ladrillo.

-aquí es –dijo para sí misma.

Camino hacia la entrada, toco la puerta y fue recibida por una joven de unos 23 años aproximadamente.

-¿puedo ayudarle? –pregunto la joven.

-vengo por el anuncio del cuarto –respondió.

-llegas tarde, los dos cuartos ya se ocuparon.

-pero en el anuncio dice que hay tres vacantes.

-en efecto, eran tres espacios disponibles, pero ya se ocuparon dos, el que queda es un cuarto compartido, pero ya lo ocupa un chico.

-me gustaría ver ese cuarto.

-no está disponible para mujeres.

-creí que era una casa mixta.

-lo es, pero por experiencias anteriores ya no se permite que un chico y una chica compartan una habitación, te sugiero que busques en otro lado.

-este lugar es mi última opción, ya no quedan más lugares cerca de la universidad, crees que podrían hacer una excepción.

-tal vez, pero tú y el chico nuevo, Ferb creo que es su nombre, deberán firmar un apartado extra de conducta y por cómo es dudo que acepte.

-hare el intento.

-acompáñame.

La joven siguió a la chica dentro de la casa, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-es aquí –toco la puerta – ¿Ferb puedes salir un momento?

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de unos 20 años, delgado, con una cabellera verde medianamente larga, vestía unos jeans color azul, playera de manga larga color rojo cereza y unos tenis blancos, sus ojos azules mostraban un aire de indiferencia y frialdad, impresión que causo intimidación en las dos chicas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sin ánimos.

-veras, esta jovencita viene por la vacante de tu habitación.

Ferb miro a su posible compañera de cuarto, se trataba de una joven de su misma edad, cabello castaño, ojos azules, vestía blusa y falda color azul marino, zapatos del mismo tono, una gargantilla de plata con forma de estrella que hacia juego con sus aretes.

-¿así que tú quieres la mitad de la habitación?

-s… si –respondió apenas audible, el chico la había intimidado demasiado.

-¿y yo qué tengo que ver, Alma no se supone que tú eres la encargada de administrar el espacio?

-lo que pasa… -dijo temerosa –es que para poder ocupar la habitación debes firmar un acuerdo de buena conducta junto con ella, de otra forma no podrá quedarse.

-¿eso es todo? –pregunto cortante mientras desvió su mirada hacia la recién llegada –si solo debo firmar un tonto papel por mí no hay problema.

-entonces voy por el contrato, mientras puedes mostrarle el lugar a… disculpa no pregunte tu nombre.

-me llamo Vanessa.

-bien, Ferb podrías mostrarle el lugar a Vanessa mientras busco los documentos.

-seguro –dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-los dejo solos para que se vallan conociendo.

Alma bajo por las escaleras.

-entra.

Vanessa siguió al chico dentro de la habitación, esta era muy amplia, había una litera, dos escritorios y un enorme closet, además de tener un baño propio.

-disculpa el desorden, aún me estoy instalando.

-¿desorden?

Vanessa examino con cuidado el cuarto, solo logro ver algunas cajas apiladas al fondo y junto a ella había otras cajas desarmadas, prueba de que el joven ya las había vaciado. Quedo sorprendida de que el chico considerara eso como desorden.

-eres muy ordenado.

Ferb la miro como si la desafiara, la castaña bajo la mirada víctima del miedo. En ese momento entro Alma con unos papeles en las manos.

-veo que ya viste el lugar –dijo con una sonrisa -¿y qué te parece?

-la habitación es muy hermosa, definitivamente me quedo.

-¿segura? –pregunto por última vez, como si le advirtiera algo sobre su compañero.

-estoy segura, quiero quedarme aquí.

-bien –suspiro –entonces aquí está el contrato de renta y este es el acuerdo de buena conducta, léanlo cuidadosamente y fírmenlo.

Ambos chicos leyeron el documento, Ferb termino de leerlo en tiempo primero.

-es una broma ¿verdad? –dijo Ferb.

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto Vanessa.

-de este acuerdo, sus normas son ridículas –miro desafiante a Alma –que te hace pensar que yo pueda llegar a hacer algo así, yo vine a estudiar no a socializar, traer mascotas, hacer fiestas o… o… o lo que dice el apartado 37.

Vanessa impulsada por la curiosidad busco el apartado que menciono y lo leyó detenidamente, mientras terminaba el párrafo sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-él tiene razón, eso es imposible.

-chicos, los apartados están porque han sido experiencias pasadas que hemos tenido en esta casa.

-¿ah, sí? –pregunto con ironía – ¿y se puede saber quien hizo lo del apartado 41?

-fue hace 7 años no tengo la menor idea de quién era, solo sé que por lo que hizo esa persona ahora ustedes tienen que firmar esto.

Vanessa buscaba dicho apartado.

-si yo fuera tu no lo leería –advirtió Ferb.

-pero tengo que leerlo todo.

-hazle caso –dijo Alma –de verdad no querrás saber eso.

Aunque tenía curiosidad de saber de que hablaban decidió hacerles caso y no leerlo, solo procedió a firmar ambos contratos.

-faltas tú Ferb, debes firmarlo.

-está bien –dijo molesto –pero que conste que solo lo hago porque lo prometí, no por estar de acuerdo con ese intento de reglamento.

-lo que tú digas –respondió Alma mientras recogía los documentos –oficialmente son compañeros de habitación, los dejo solos para que vayan conociéndose y recuerden, cualquier violación al contrato y ambos serán expulsados de aquí.

-como sea.

Alma abandono el lugar dejándolos solos.

-ahora que somos compañeros intentemos llevarnos bien –dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

Ferb solo la miro por un momento, después dio media vuelta comenzó a desempacar cosas de una caja.

-escucha –hablo con firmeza en su voz –cuando dije que venía a estudiar hablaba en serio, si quieres que no tengamos problemas, solo mantente alejada de mí lo más que se puedas, entendido.

-si –respondió decepcionada.

-¿y cuando llegaran tus cosas?

-tengo que ir a casa por ellas.

Vanessa camino hacia la puerta.

-espera

-¿sucede algo?

-bueno, ya me apodere de una de las camas y de la mitad del closet, creo que es justo que al menos te deje elegir el escritorio.

Vanessa se quedo pensativa, el chico mostraba un lado amable, todo lo opuesto a lo que dio su primera impresión, miro ambos muebles.

-creo que me quedare con el que está al lado de la ventana.

Dicho esto la chica salió de la casa. Dos horas después regreso con varias cajas, una por una las fue metiendo a su nueva habitación.

-¿no crees que son demasiadas cosas? –pregunto sarcástico.

-es la primera vez que vivo sola, no estoy segura de lo que iba a necesitar y lo que no.

-era una pregunta retorica.

Ferb dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, Vanessa dio un largo y pesado suspiro.

-creo que quedarme aquí no fue buena idea después de todo…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos.

Cerca de dos horas habían transcurrido y Vanessa había desempacado casi todo, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio girándola quedando frente a la litera, miro la cama de arriba y noto que esa era la ocupada por su compañero, dio un gran suspiro y en su mente se dibujo el rostro del chico.

-¿me pregunto por qué es así?

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto y abrió la misma.

-Vanessa –dijo Alma –es hora de cenar.

-bajare en un segundo.

Momentos después Vanessa bajo al comedor donde los demás inquilinos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa.

-chicos –anuncio Alma –ella es la nueva inquilina.

-¡Bienvenida! –dijeron al unísono.

-te presentare a tus nuevos compañeros de casa, ella es Patricia, estudia arquitectura.

-encantada.

-ellos son los hermanos Thompson, Efraín y Efrén, ambos estudian periodismo.

-un placer –saludaron los dos.

-mucho gusto –saludo Vanessa –espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Dicho esto último los 5 habitantes tomaron asiento para cenar.

-dime Vanessa –hablo Efrén – ¿que estudiaras?

-Literatura universal –respondió.

-interesante –Dijo Efraín –y dime ¿Qué se siente compartir cuarto con una celebridad internacional?

-¿de qué hablas? –Pregunto confundida.

–tu compañero es Ferb Fletcher, el hermano mayor del dúo Flynn-Fletcher.

-¿quiénes son ellos? –pregunto aún más confundida.

-¡es que has pasado toda tu vida en una cueva! –Exclamo –él y su hermano Phineas son los mayores genios de la historia moderna –saca una Tablet y se la muestra a Vanessa –a la joven edad de 13 años ambos se habían graduado con honores en física cuántica, continuaron sus estudios expandiéndose en diferentes campos de la ciencia, a los 15 ya habían ganado un Nobel y el respeto en la comunidad científica y a los 17 fueron contratados por el ejército para desarrollar equipo de rescate para cualquier tipo de desastre natural.

-eso es impresionante –dijo sorprendida –pero si él es tan inteligente que hace un una pequeña universidad.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

-en serio ¿dónde estuviste todo estos años? –volvió a preguntar Efraín.

-vivía en un pueblo pequeño de al menos 800 habitantes, lo más cercano a la tecnología era una vieja computadora en la biblioteca, las noticias foráneas, si es que llegaban al pueblo tardaban semanas.

-te contare –dijo Efrén –hace casi 3 años, los hermanos trabajaban en su más reciente y revolucionario invento, un tipo de traje que nombraron "exoesqueleto", ellos aseguraban que aumentaría las características físicas de quien lo usara, su idea era usarlo en zonas de alto riesgo con el fin de hacer los rescates más seguros y en menor tiempo posible –tomo agua –pero el día de la demostración ocurrió un desastre.

-¿Qué paso?

-mientras Phineas hacia una demostración usando el traje, inesperadamente el sistema empezó a fallar, algunos circuitos empezaron a explotar. Para cuando pudieron sacar a Phineas del traje todo su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado.

-el reporte oficial –hablo Efraín –dice que el incidente fue debido a una error en los cálculos de Ferb, aunque hay rumores en internet que aseguran, fue saboteado por alguien más.

-eso es horrible –dijo Vanessa -¿y que paso después?

-Phineas estuvo hospitalizado por meses, ahí conoció a una enfermera con la que se casó semanas después de ser dado de alta, Isabella creo es su nombre, actualmente se desconoce el paradero de ambos.

-por otra parte Ferb abandono todas sus investigaciones, nadie supo de él hasta hace unos meses cuando empezó su papeleo para volver a estudiar, como era de esperarse todas las universidades pelearon para tenerlo como alumno y al final decidió matricularse aquí.

-ustedes dos me sorprenden –dijo una voz –se nota que tienen madera de reporteros.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al dueño de la voz.

-si no fuera molestia –continuo –estaría completamente agradecido si dejaran de meterse en mi vida, y tú –miro a Vanessa –cuando termines me gustaría hablar contigo, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Dicho esto el joven se retiró.

-no quiero sonar grosera –hablo Alma – ¿pero estas segura de querer compartir habitación con él?

-no tengo opción –respondió –este es el único lugar disponible y no puedo costearme la renta de un departamento.

Una hora después Vanessa regreso a su habitación, dentro la esperaba Ferb.

-con… con permiso –hablo temerosa.

-siéntate –dijo en tono seco.

La joven tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

-seré honesto, mentí cuando dije que no tenía problema con que te quedaras, supuse, rechazarías la oferta o Alma te convencería de hacerlo.

-lo… lo hizo.

-¿entonces no tienes otro lugar a donde ir?

Vanessa negó con la cabeza.

-vengo de muy lejos y no dispongo de mucho dinero.

-podrías trabajar, muchos negocios de por aquí aceptan estudiantes.

-conseguí una beca para poder estudiar y una de las condiciones para conservarla es no trabajar.

Ferb se llevó las manos al rostro.

-demonios –dijo en voz baja –bien, ya que no hay de otra, tenemos que establecer reglas de conducta entre nosotros.

-está bien.

-número uno; el cuarto tiene baño propio, eres libre de usarlo a menos que quieras usar el comunitario.

-me gustaría usar el de aquí.

-punto número dos; yo suelo despertarme temprano, mi horario para bañarme es de 5:30 a 6 de la mañana, durante ese tiempo no puedes disponer del mismo. Número tres; no puedes traer a nadie aquí. Cuatro…

Vanessa escuchaba los términos de Ferb, algunos le parecían buena idea pero otras eran demasiado exigentes, la lista seguía y seguía hasta que llego un punto en el que se desesperó.

-¡Suficiente! –Grito molesta –no eres el dueño de esta habitación, yo también pago alquiler así que también tengo derechos –tomo aire –uno; no quiero reclamos sobre cuantas cosas de aseo personal tengo. Dos; no presto nada, ni siquiera un pañuelo desechable. Tres; antes de entrar debes llamar la puerta y si digo que no puedes entrar no puedes.

-¡eso no tiene sentido! –reclamo molesto.

-¡claro que lo tiene! –Grito aún más fuerte.

-tú lo dijiste, esta habitación es de ambos, ¿por qué no puedo entrar cuando yo quiera?

-es complicado.

-dímelo.

-no.

-¡que me lo digas!

-¡no puedo!

-¡habla de una maldita vez!

-¡está bien! ¡Me gusta leer en ropa interior! –Grito colérica -¡¿contento?!

Tras confesarlo, un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, ambos estaban sonrojados y evitando contacto visual, todo sentimiento de ira ahora era de vergüenza, al final optaron por apagar las luces e irse a dormir.

Continuara…


End file.
